End of silence
by violets117
Summary: Zander wasn't like the other irkens. he was different. human if you will. and now, he's leaving irk behind to stop the resistance forming on the ruins of earth. will he run into others like him? and will he be able to control earth? (rated T for violence and language.)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! i was re-reading 'into the inferno' when i came up with the idea for this! yes, there will be references! (this has no mushy romance though) anyways, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: this is FANfiction. seriously? why do i need to do this? gah! i do NOT own invader zim, only my ocs. all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"What's your name, soldier?"

I looked up from the table and sighed as I repeated the same answers I had just told.

"My name is Zander, Sir." The room was silent, and I heard what sounded like typing. "What are you?" the voice asked. "I am a hybrid between irken, and human Sir" I said in a monotone. "Tell us of your origin" the voice said. "I am the fifth ever irken hybrid, I was created in a lab 157 years ago. We are genetically enhanced irkens, due to a mutation in our DNA process. The first irken hybrid originated around 200 years ago, a female named violet. She was born human, but due to a mutation in her DNA sequence, and some help from irken ex-invader zim, she became part irken. Since the invasion, and downfall of planet earth, seven irken hybrids were made. I am the fifth. Sir." I said as I twiddled my thumbs. Silence.

"Explain all of your mutations."

"I have human skin, white if you will. I have black hair with blue tips, and human eyes. Other than that, I have normal antennae, claws, and a standard issue PAK sir."

More silence.

"You were raised on irk?"

"Yes sir, I spent my smeet-hood on irk"

"And you still live there?"

"Yes sir, but someday I'd like to see earth and-"

"Irrelevant. Dismissed."

I sighed and stood up, then marched out of the room. They always called me in for questioning, once every 10 years. It got quiet annoying. I walked out of the building and onto the surface. The sun shone brightly and irkens talked on the streets. I smiled slightly and walked down the street. Despite irkens aggressiveness when conquering, and how strict they seemed, planet irk had always been quiet. Everything was calm, irkens had jobs, lives. I of course, was looked down on in irken society. They called me a monster, but they're just scared because they know I'm better than them. Stronger, faster, smarter, and I can tolerate water. I grinned and walked/marched towards my training center. I always went there to meet up with my friends and train. I only had three friends, cam, kaito, and kairi.

"Hey! Guys! Zander's here!" kairi called as she set down her weights and walked over to me. I smiled and waved. I never talked much, but when I did, things were usually serious. Kaito and cam smiled and continued working out. I looked around the studio and walked over to a bench to sit. I'd never met another hybrid, kaito, cam and kairi were all normal, hairless irkens. Kairi had purple eyes and curled antennae, and she always wore her signature pink sweater with tights. Here on irk, uniforms were optional. Cam had gray eyes and wore a gray and black striped uniform with black gloves and boots, and kaito wore her signature red t-shirt with a pink one underneath and gloves and jeans. Her eyes were red and her antennae were curled.

They were the only irkens to ever except me for who I am; they even think I'm cool, and special. I smiled and began lifting weights.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER.

* * *

I marched into the room and stood still.

"My tallest? You wished to see me?" I said as I bowed. "Yes, I have an important mission for you, _zander_" red said as he eyed a doughnut.

"Yes sir." I saluted.

"I want you, along with the six others, to travel to earth. It appears as though there is a resistance forming among the _humans_" red spat angrily. I smiled and nodded, I was finally going to meet them.

"Yes my tallest" I said happily.

"Good. Report to the docking bay tomorrow at noon." Red commanded. I saluted.

"Dismissed" red said as he cut the transmission. I smiled and rushed out of the room to tell my friends.

* * *

**sorry, i know it's short but it's only an intro. this is just an experiment, reviews are nice. REVIEW! just kidding :D but i;d like to know what you guys think! until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I stared out the window. It'd be only a few more hours until I reached earth. I hadn't met the others yet, they should be on earth waiting. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

DRAMATIC FLASHBACK

* * *

"So… you're going to earth?" kairi asked sadly. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be meeting others like me and I'll see the planet I've been waiting my whole life to see!" I said excitedly. Cam shook his head in disappointment and my smile faded. "Aren't you guys happy for me?" I questioned as I looked away. "Of course we are… but earth is dangerous…" kaito said. "I've been there. The place is in ruins… it's not like it used to be…" he continued. "I can't stop you… but promise me You'll be smart while you're there." kairi said as she hugged me. I nodded. "Of course I will."

* * *

END DRAMATIC FLASHBACK.

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled sadly. Earth would be different. I knew that water and meat couldn't hurt me, but I still felt a bit uneasy. I looked out the window and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER.

* * *

I sat up and moaned in pain as I observed my surroundings. I looked up at the gray sky and frowned. The sky wasn't red, or blue. Strange. I opened the ship's hatch and looked around. Everything was hazy, but I could make out a few… humans! I jumped to my feet and looked around. Humans walked the streets, talking, shopping, and even a few were laughing. "This is… great!" I said aloud as I brushed myself off and walked onto the street. The place wasn't as bad as kaito had said, it even looked, nice. There were a few irken guards though. I walked down the street in awe. The humans were huge! Some of them even reached 6 feet tall! I marched down the street and smiled as humans moved out of my way, a few even looked terrified. "Ooph!" I yelped as I was knocked off my feet. I looked up and frowned at the human in front of me. she was tall, maybe 5 ft, 3? I guessed as she held out a hand to help me up. She was saying something, but I ignored her. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"Oh gosh, I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest! Wait… you're not irken, are you?" she said in confusion.

"Of course I'm irken!" I hissed as I glared up at her.

"Really? You look different.." she said in thought.

"I… am different" I said shyly.

"Really?! I knew it! You look human almost… only with claws… and antennae… and a PAK" she said as she looked up I thought. I raised a non-existent eyebrow at her and sighed.

"I'm an irken hybrid, I have human DNA infused in my blood, only six others like me were ever made" I said in the same monotone I used when telling information about myself.

"Really?! That's cool! I didn't think that was possible!" she said as she picked me up and held me at arms-length. "Hey put me down! I'm irken property ya know?" I hissed as I squirmed in her arms. "Sorry, got carried away" she said as she set me down.

"Anyways, my name's Kady, Kady Membrane, I'm thirteen" she said matter-of-factly. I sighed and turned to walk in the other direction. "Hey hold on! Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she yelled as she followed me. "nope" I said plainly as I marched on.

"Oh come on, we can be friends!" she said as she followed me.

"no, we can't" I said as I continued marching.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I'm irken! And I'm only here to stop the human resistance that's forming!" I hissed as I turned around and my PAK legs rose me higher. I was eye to eye with her. She backed away slowly and tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry… I just thought…" she apologized as she turned away and started walking.

I felt guilt building up in my spooch, along with sympathy.

"Kady wait!" I called as I followed her.

Kady swung around and smiled. I sighed, now regretting any sympathy I once had.

"I need help to reach the capital. I have two days to get there, orders of the tallest." I said as I looked away.

"Oh… you're a long ways away from there… okay! I'll take you there! but… first, I need to stop at my place and get some things" she said as she looked away in thought.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You'll take me to the capital, and I'll pay you one hundred earth monies" I said as I held out my hand. Kady smiled and took my hand then shook it.

"Deal." She said happily.

* * *

I sighed as I followed kady down the street. she had light blue, short scythe-like hair that was short on one side, and slightly longer on the other, her skin was pale like mine, and she had hazel eyes. She wore a gray poncho that was blue at the tips, and a white sweater underneath, and a black skirt and gray leggings. She seemed to stand out with her hair, but that just made it easier for me to follow her.

"We're almost there" she said as she walked/skipped. I felt a small smile build up as I followed her.

* * *

"Here we are!" she announced as she kicked the metal door in and walked inside. I looked up at the building. It had had it's share of damage, it looked like the ruins of a school. I walked in and frowned. It really was the remains of a school. The main hall was lit with torches, which struck me as odd, considering the rest of the town had advanced technology. (like steam-punk style) I frowned as she walked into one of the class rooms and left me behind. "It'll only take a second" she called back. I looked around and smiled. The place still had a few old pictures on the wall, "Oh. My. Irk." I said as I stared at one picture in particular. The picture was almost too good to be true. "Is that…?" I questioned as I touched the glass of the frame. "Irken invader zim" Kady said as she bent down by the picture. "Yeah, he was enemies with my great great great great grandpa. I think his name was dip or something" she continued. "Wow" I whispered as I touched the picture. He was wearing a disguise, and there were others in the picture, including one girl with purple eyes and black short hair.

"Well, let's get going" Lady said as she stood up and started walking. I took the picture out of it's frame and shoved it into my PAK.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two, hope you don't mind all the references, if your a fan of the old series though, that might make you get excited.. i don't know, anyways, they'll all come into play later. as for now, let's see how kady and zander get along. :D BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, uh… you never told me your name" kady said as she moved a piece of ruble out of her way and climbed through the tiny hole it left. We were in an old 'mall'. Kady had said it was a short cut. I followed her through the tunnel and frowned. The mall was surprisingly old and worn away, nothing like the city, and it had vines growing around the walls. I frowned in thought then replied. "It's Zander" I said plainly as I walked behind her. "Oh, I like that name… so where are you from?"

"Irk obviously" I sighed in annoyance.

"I've met other irkens that weren't from irk… one was from food courtria… is it true that planets just a big fast food place?"

"Yeah.. I think so"

"Cool… I wonder why earth isn't anything like that"

"That's because Earth has water, irkens hate water. It burns them, so of course they all hate coming here"

"Oh yeah, so why don't you have a SIR unit?"

"How do you know so much about irkens?"

"Like I said, I've met other irkens before"

"Oh… well, I'm not an invader, I'm more of an elite… I guess I don't need one since I'm not conquering anything"

"Oh, that makes sense"

We walked in silence after that. I frowned at all of the obstacles we had to overcome, everything from jumping from roof to roof, to climbing through tunnels and running when wild dogs chased us.

**(A/N: insert montage here)**

* * *

I sighed and stretched. "How much further is it?" I asked as I popped my back. Kady smiled as she caught her breath. "Good thing those dogs can't climb… I think it'll be another dozen miles…"

"Good, I can't wait to get there"

"What are you going to the capitol for anyways?"

"Did you forget?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm meeting others like me, we're going to eliminate the growing resistance that's developing here."

"Oh yeah… cool. I didn't know there even was a resistance… there's not much to resist to… I mean, they teach us… feed us, and they even let us have lives.. until seven P.M. then we have to go home.."

"You humans are pathetic…"

"Hey! Look who's talking! You're part human too!"

"I'm also part irken. You humans are just so… stupid"

"I can't wait till you get to the capital"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to be 'friends'?"

"Yes. Well, now I've changed my mind."

"Fine. Irkens need no one."

"Then why am I here?"

"I need your assistance- irk."

"Ha! Knew it."

"Did you?"

"Uh… let's just keep going" kady sat up and started walking again.

"So, I have a weird question" I said as I followed behind her, struggling to keep up.

"Sure" she said as she jumped and landed on the next roof over.

"Why… why do you want to help me? I mean.. I'm irken, you know, the race that killed of seventy percent of your race, and enslaved the rest.."

"Well, if you must know… I was raised by an irken."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he took me under his wing and raised me in secret… until two years ago, when he was discovered. He was really short, and fat… but he was my only family.. weird huh? I believe that even irkens have good in them"

"So… is he dead?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry…"

"It's cool, I miss him, but it doesn't change the way I feel about irkens"

I nodded and looked away in thought.

* * *

I frowned as kady set up 'beds' for us. I had never really slept in one, but I heard they were comfortable. "So, we camp here for the night, correct?" I asked as I sat on the tiny bench. We were inside of an old bank. The place smelled like metal and smelly shoes. "Yeah" kady replied as she threw the pillows on top of the 'beds'. "So, there are others like you?" she asked as she tossed her backpack on the ground and sat on her bed. We had made a small fire by our beds to keep warm. "Yeah, six others" I said as I smiled and sat down next to her. "Oh, cool… will I get to meet them?"

"Doubt it."

"Oh… okay."

"Just rest."

"Got it…" she said as she rolled over on her side. I sighed and laid down, then closed my eyes.

Kady P.O.V.

I waited until I knew he was asleep then quietly sat up. I frowned and put my hands over the fire. "You irkens can be so cruel…" I whispered as I climbed out of bed and put my poncho on. I walked outside and the cold night's breeze greeted me. I smiled slightly and sat out on the sidewalk. Everything was quiet other than the sound of wild dogs barking and crickets chirping. I love the smell of the outside. I used to sneak out when I was little; I'd come out here and explore. I haven't left the city since he died. I miss him, a lot. _"I wonder if skoodge believes in heaven… he never mentioned it when we talked" _I thought as I stared at the gray, polluted sky. Irken soldiers rarely ever came outside of the city borders; there never was any reason for them to. They thought they had us all contained; they thought we all obeyed. They were wrong.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

* * *

Zander P.O.V.

I sat up and yawned as I stretched. Kady was already up and had put out the fire, and put up her cot/bed. I frowned and climbed out of bed, then rolled up the 'bed'. "We should hurry" kady said as she took the blanket from my hand and stuffed it in her bag. I nodded and she walked outside. I frowned and followed. "So, how much farther?" I asked as I marched behind her.

"About seven miles" she said as she walked.

* * *

LATER AT THE CAPITOL.

* * *

I yawned and frowned at my spooch. I was hungry. Normal irkens don't need nutrients as much, but I am half human after all. I flinched and fell over when Kady threw a bag at me. I wanted to yell at her, but instead I opened the bag. Inside, there were two doughnuts. I smiled slightly and pulled out the first. "What about you?" I asked as I munched on the first one. "Already ate" she said as she stopped and sat next to me. I finished off the second doughnut and we continued walking.

I smiled when I saw the dome-top of the capitol. "Is that it?" I asked as we walked. Kady nodded and my smile turned into a wide grin. My PAK's legs extended and i rushed off towards the building.

Kady P.O.V

I struggled to keep up with zander as he rushed towards the building. "Wait! I can't go in there!" I yelled as I stopped to take a breath. Zander stopped and landed on his feet, then walked back towards me.

"Why not?"

"You said… I can't meet them…"

"Oh yeah... I suppose you want your payment then?"

"Yeah… that'd… be nice" I breathed.

Zander reached into his PAK ad pulled out a paper sack, then threw it at me. I caught the back and opened it to look inside. There were five twenty dollar bills. I smiled and looked up to thank zander. My smile faded when I realized he was gone.

* * *

**Third chap! you're welcome. two chapters in one day? yep. totally. Anyways, review, you know same ol same ol. Special shout out to ngrey651, cooltreeko, and youlietoziiiiiim for reviewing, means a lot. i hope i answered your question, ngrey651 :D until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zander P.O.V.

I rushed all the way to the front steps then I stopped. The building seemed quiet, but I knew that they were in there, due to the ships parked outside. I walked to the doors and pushed them open. The first thing I saw was a table with holograms surrounding it. The second thing I saw was her, then him. They looked similar to me; pale skin, hair. The first girl I saw had straight antennae, bright blue eyes, and red hair that was styled like Kady's. The second guy I saw had brown hair, and green eyes. They seemed to be the only two there so far. "You must be zander, I'm Yui." Yui said cheerfully. "This is Kaden" she continued as she gestured towards said irken. Kaden frowned slightly then waved. "The others are in the training room, working out if you wanna go meet them" she said as she typed away at her holographic keyboard. I smiled and walked past yui and into the back room, where everyone was. "Hey, it's the new guy" Alex hissed sarcastically. "Oh, hey" Demi chirped happily as she set down her weights. I frowned and walked into the room.

"I'm demi, that's drake, and this is-"

"I'm alex" she said as she threw her weights into the wall. I smiled slightly at demi then frowned at alex as she grinned evilly. "Since we're all here, let's get the meeting started" Demi chirped as she walked into the living room. I followed and frowned.

"Okay. Several humans have been going out of boarders in the past three months, the three that were caught, admitted they were heading to a meeting-" I heard the first part of what yui said, but I soon drowned it all out.

I stared at alex for a while. She had red eyes, and blue, curly hair with gray tips. Her antennae were straight too. She wore a standard invader uniform.

Next, I stared at yui, she wore a blue uniform.

Then, I stared at demi. She was the only girl there who had curled antennae, and she seemed like the girl version of me, almost like we were twins. Her hair was blue with black tips, she had blue eyes too. And her uniform had blue and gray stripes. Everyone her had their own style of uniform. I looked at drake next. He had black eyes and black hair with red tips. He wore a red and black stripped uniform. Lastly, I looked at Kaden. He had orange eyes and the signature black hair and colored tips thing. (his tips were orange)

"Wait a second. I count five of you. Isn't there supposed to be seven of us?" I asked as I snapped out of my trance. Yui and Kaden exchanged glanced then yui cleared her throat.

"Uh… well. Our uh, leader-" Yui started.

"We didn't want him here. He's not even a hybrid." Alex hissed as she slammed her hands through the holographs and onto the table.

"Look, the myths about there being a seventh hybrid, were false. Our 'leader' was just some defective irken." Demi said as she messed with her gloves.

"Who was it?" I asked quietly. Everyone exchanged glances then turned back to me.

"Invader-" yui started but alex interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. We gave him the wrong coordinates." Alex said happily.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Well, all he ever does is mess things up. I heard he's a descendant of invader zim" Kaden whispered.

"Really?" I frowned.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry I'm late, but I think I had the wrong coordinates" the boy said as he marched into the room. Everyone moaned in irritation and I smirked.

"My name's zen for those of you I haven't met!" Zen said as he sat down next to me.

"I'm zander" I said as I held out my hand. zen shook it and smiled.

"So, what are we talking about?" zen asked as he sat back. Alex and Kaden moaned again and I let out a small laugh.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Kady P.O.V.

I walked up to the building and frowned at all of the ships parked outside. I could hear talking inside.

"I wonder what's going on in there…" I thought aloud as I snuck up to the window. I peeked inside and smirked. He was right about there being others like him. But I couldn't let them all ruin my hard work. I may believe in the good in all irkens, but I still wanted my revenge on that tall bastard. I had spent the last two years building a resistance. But they had caught two of my men. Maybe if I listened in, I could find out where their keeping them and get them back… and maybe while I'm at it, I can sabotage their ships. I smirked as I snuck over towards the ships. I knew irken technology like the back of my hand. I smiled as I took the back of the panel off and dug through the wires.

"There's no control panel… it's set for a one way trip. Red… that bastards not right in the head" I mumbled as I replaced the panel. I wiped my hands and turned around to go listen in again.

"Stop right there, _human_" Alex hissed. This irken had a gun to my head! I felt panic surge through me, I had nowhere to run. The irken put her gun away and tackled me, then put me in handcuffs. I coughed as she held down my arm.

"Stop!"

I sighed at the familiar voice. It was zander. I looked up and gave my best 'I'm innocent' smile. Zander smiled back and walked closer. _"Such an idiot"_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"That's my friend!" zander said defensively.

"Well, your _friend _was messing with my ship" alex spat.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was yours! I was just looking around and it looked so shiny!" I lied as I smiled.

"See? She was just looking around!" zander said as he took the key from alex and un-cuffed me. I rubbed my wrists and bent down to their level.

"I'm sorry" I repeated.

"Why were you looking in the control panel?" yui asked as she walked next to alex.

"Control panel? There is no control panel" I said in confusion.

"Of course there is! If there wasn't we'd have no way back to irk!" alex hissed as she lifted the panel and dug through it.

"Oh irk… she's right... there is no control panel…" alex said as she looked up. I smiled slightly when they weren't looking. But wait, this was bad. This meant they'd have to stay here… crap.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

Zander P.O.V.

My eyes widened as I realized I was stuck here. I'd never see cam, kaito, or kairi again. Ever. I looked up and saw alex punching her ship. Yui was crying, and drake and Kaden were staring off into space. Where was zen? I looked back to the building and he was standing there, emotionless.

"So, this was a one way trip?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Yui said through tears. I sighed and sat down on a piece of ruble from alex's ship.

"So what do we do now?" drake asked quietly.

"We carry out our mission, obviously" Kaden said.

"What's the point? What do we do after we carry out our _mission_? Huh? We sit around and wait to die!" Alex spat angrily as she jumped off the top of her ship.

Kady P.O.V.

They were arguing. Maybe if I told them I was the leader of the resistance, they'd join me. of, they would kill me. they were still deciding. Maybe if I used reverse phycology?

"I believe that all irkens have good in them" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit!" Alex hissed.

"Not now kady!" zander said as he dug his face into his claws.

"I say we join the resistance and kill the bastard!" Yui hissed suddenly. Zander and alex looked shocked.

"She's right ya know" alex added.

"No guys, we need to do what we're intended to. We can call the tallest and ask him about this after our mission is done. You know what will happen if the resistance here grows" Kaden said.

"The resisty will find earth as a refuge due to it's water, and the irken empire will be over thrown" demi said as she sat down.

Zander P.O.V.

I had forgotten about demi… and zen for a while. I frowned and looked to zen.

"Well, you're our leader. Tell us what to do" I said, everyone shut up and looked to zen.

"I hereby vote that we make zander our new leader!" zen said nervously.

"I second that vote!" demi said.

"Any objections?" Kaden asked as he looked around. No one said a word. I gulped and nervously stood up.

"Okay then, I say we stick to our job. Take out the resistance and then, we can deal with the bastard that calls himself our leader!"

Everyone cheered, even kady, and I smiled slightly. This would be hard, we all knew it. But we all have jobs to do; now it's my turn.

* * *

**Yay! finally! i update fast don't i? that's because i have no life... ;-; just kidding, i have a life, i promise. i've just had a lot of free time lately, been sick and at home instead of school, so, you know. you should be happy. i normally won't do this. :D you're welcome. anyways, Weird seeing that side of kady isn't it? i think the idea of revenge is all up in her head :D i hope that was dramatic enough... i really tried... oh well, anyways, leave a review, favorite, follow, flames are welcome.. though there isn't much to flame over... and continue reading! thanks, and until next time...! BYE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

TWO MONTHS LATER.

* * *

Kady P.O.V.

I had stuck around zander and his friends for a while, I learned their names, their specialties. Apparently alex's specialty is weaponry, yui's is hacking, Kaden is really strong, drake is good at stealth, zen's is flying ships, demi's is fixing things, and zander's specialty is pretty much just thinking out things, planning I guess. It's strange how much things have changed. I've had to try harder to not get discovered, call off meetings, and even sneak around behind zander's back.

I sighed as I looked around through the binoculars. It was round mid-day, and the sun was shining for once. Zander was talking to alex about controlling her anger, while yui and Kaden were talking about strategies for our next raid. Zen was talking to demi about their broken pads. (like ipads for irkens)

"It's so quiet…" I whispered as I lowered the binoculars and looked around. "I know, I wonder if there even is a resistance… we haven't seen even the slightest sign that there is and we've been on twelve raids this month alone" yui said as she combed back her hair. I sighed out of boredom and set the binoculars down on a crate. We were on the roof of some old apartment building.

"Okay, I think I've had enough of this!" alex blurted out as she jumped on top of the crate she was sitting on. Zander sighed and stood up. "Calm down. I'm sure their just really good at hiding" Zander said as he patted alex's shoulder. Alex suddenly turned in my direction and came at me. her PAK's legs lifted her to eye's level and her eyes seemed to glow.

"Youuhhh!" she hissed. I backed away slowly but she only came closer.

"You're probably covering their tracks! I bet your one of 'em! You are, aren't you?" she yelled. Crap. Spot on. I felt sweat drip down my forehead and I backed away towards the edge.

"Of course I'm not." I lied.

"Yeah, she's my friend. There's no way she'd ever betray us! Right?" Zander said defensively.

"R-right" I stuttered.

"Zander if you keep defending her, she'll get away with it" drake said as he looked up. I frowned at that being the first thing I heard him say.

"Get away with what?!" zander yelled.

"With lying to us, I've been watching her" drake said confidently. Zander looked really mad. I felt panic building up in me and I felt the sudden urge to run.

"It's true!" I blurted out. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Zander turned around and looked at me with shock; the rest of the group seemed, relieved almost.

"What?" zander asked quietly.

"I- I didn't want to be killed! I thought maybe if I could convince you all to change your minds, you'd help me kill red!" I cried.

"Oh…." Zander looked at me with the most depressing look I'd ever seen on him. I knew I had betrayed him, and suddenly, I felt bad.

Zander walked toward the ladder that led into the building and looked down.

"Kill her" he said icily. My eyes widened as he left me behind and alex and Kaden stood up and inched closer. I panicked.

Alex P.O.V.

I inched closer to the human and grinned. I had been waiting for so long to kill her. Kaden smiled and made the first move. He launched himself at her and posed to punch. He was thrown back instantly and my smiled faded. I looked up and frowned. Who was this? this couldn't be the same human… her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a bright white.

"Who are you?" I hissed as my PAK legs extended and I reached eye level. She looked much older. I frowned and glared at her. She didn't say a word. It felt like a standoff. It _was_ a standoff.

"Don't touch her!" the girl hissed. Kady looked shocked. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"I'll ask one last time. Who. Are. You?" I hissed.

"My name, is Clare. And if you come near my cousin again, I'll crush you!" she yelled.

"Really? I, Am an irken elite! Try me!" I yelled.

Clare tackled me and we wrestled until kady pulled her off of me and Kaden held me down. "Fuck you!" clare yelled as she struggled to attack me. I smirked and Kaden let me go. Clare's hair turned black and her eyes turned green. She breathed slowly and kady whispered something to her.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked. I scoffed and turned away.

"You know, we all can sense when a family member is in danger, it's in our genetics" clare said as she brushed aside some loose hair.

"You can't be…" yui started.

"Yeah, I'm a direct descendant of the one and only violet membrane. I have the same powers as her!" clare said proudly. Kady giggled and then turned to me. I turned away and went inside.

"We have a new _friend _out there" I said sarcastically as I passed zander. He looked up at me in confusion then walked up to the ladder and climbed up.

Zander P.O.V.

I peeked my head out the roof and frowned. Kady was still here, only she had a friend.

"Who is this?" I asked as I walked up to the new girl and stared at her. "This is clare" demi said as she walked past me, Kaden, zen, and drake following. The four went inside and I frowned.

"I- uh…" kady said nervously.

"Sorry I tried to have you killed" I said quietly. Kady looked surprised, and smiled. "It's okay… I'm sorry I went behind your back" she apologized. I smiled slightly.

"I've made up my mind. I want red dead. And I want your help" I said confidently. Kady's smile turned into a grin and she looked at clare. Clare smiled and we all laughed.

"So… clare, was it? How do you know kady?"

"Uh, we're cousins. Both direct descendants of the membrane family. I'm more on violet's side then kady is. I have powers, but they aren't strong. Kady's just normal. Her parents were arrested and killed and she moved in with us, but she disappeared after about a week and I never saw her again." Clare said quietly. Kady shrugged and smiled.

"A friend named skoodge took me in and kinda raised me…"

"Kady, you were four years old. We thought you were dead… and when did you dye your hair blue?"

"I didn't, it started turning blue after I turned eight. It started as a strip, then my roots, then my whole head" she shrugged.

"Oh… hmm, that's weird"

"I hate to interrupt, but do we have a deal?" I said in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah" kady said quietly in thought. "We have a deal" she said as she held out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

* * *

**i hope this wasn't to quickly paced... i tried to keep it slow but it got boring... let me know if you think i should slow it down, or if i messed up on anything :p weird having so many of violet' descendants huh? those two are all, i promish! And in case you were wondering, there will be guest appearances in the next chapter, so expect it! LOOK FORWARD TO IT! or not, what ever... i hope you like clare... hehe anyways, i hope you enjoyed! until next time! BYE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Don't concern yourself with such silly things" he said as he smiled. I looked up and wiped away my tears. "They said I was a freak skoodge!" I cried. Skoodge smiled and hugged me. "You're not a freak! You're special! You're limited edition!" he said as he combed my blue hair. "Limited edition?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I burst out laughing. "You're silly!" I said as I laughed. Skoodge looked at me and frowned. "Oh yeah? If I'm silly, then you must be SUPER silly!" he teased. I giggled and hugged him tightly. "I love you skoodge" I smiled as I stood up and brushed my dress off. Skoodge smiled and I rushed off to play._

* * *

_ I rushed into the building and looked left, then right. "Skoodge! Where are you?!" I cried as I coughed on the smoke. My eyes watered as I ran through the building, dodging falling pillars and jumping over flames as I ran. "SEARCH EVERYWHERE!" I heard him scream. They were coming to take him. I felt the panic building up and I rushed towards his room. I kicked the door open and picked his limp body up. I rushed to the window and gently set him down outside, then ran to grab our scrap book. I coughed and wheezed as I grabbed the book and rushed to the front of the building. I opened the door and collapsed on the ground. I looked up just in time to see him one last time. He was passed out, and they had were loading him into the back of one of their ships. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM!" I screamed as I scrambled to my feet._

* * *

_ I looked at the picture we had taken that day and silently cried. It had been a year since they took him. His death was broadcasted live on t.v. I watched him mutter his last words. I closed the book and set it down on the nightstand. I looked up at the ceiling and cursed. "DAMNIT!" I cried as I rolled over in my bed and covered my face. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this… you promised… you promised you'd always be here!" I cried. _

* * *

"YOU PROMISED!" I screamed as I turned in my bed. My eyes shot open and I looked around in confusion. "Kady. You were only dreaming" Zander said quietly as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "Oh… sorry" I said quietly ad I wiped away the tears that were developing in the corners of my eyes. Zander smiled and I sat up. "It's okay, you're just lucky that everyone here is a heavy sleeper... including alex…" he smiled, and I giggled slightly. "Did I wake you?" I asked quietly.

"Nah, I didn't really sleep anyways... I was on the roof thinking when I heard you scream… I thought you were dying" he said nervously. "Sorry" I said as I pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged back.

"I should get back to sleep" I said as I pulled away and yawned. Zander nodded and got up. I turned over and he walked away. "I miss you…" I whispered as I closed my eyes. Tears rushed down my cheeks as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short, i just thought it'd be good character development for kady if i showed a little bit of her past.. :D i'd like to do this with all of the characters, but i'm afraid it'd only bore you guys... let me know if you'd like me to, just leave a review sayin 'hey, do a backstory for all of them' and i'll do it! also, thanks to the 176 views...! this story is way more popular than my old stories :D anyways, hope you enjoyed! until next time! BYE! :D**


End file.
